Dead Men Walking
by Mechconstrictor
Summary: While exploring an old trunk of wizarding nit knacks, Harry reads a scroll that awakens the dead in a local crypt. The infection soon spreads and the wizarding world is fighting for its survival. Pairing will be Harry/Alice. Resident Evil Crossover.
1. Ch 01 Beginnings

Ch 01- Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The plot is mine and only mine. I do not own Resident Evil either..

Summary: While exploring an old trunk of wizarding nit knacks, Harry reads a scroll that awakens the dead in a local crypt. The infection soon spreads and the wizarding world is fighting for its survival. Pairing will be Harry/Alice. Resident Evil Crossover. Good Dumbledore. Ron/Ginny/Hermione Bashing.

A/N: I also know that I may need a beta for this but I have decided that I'm not going to get one until I finish the story. Once I finish it, I start searching for one. I'll take recommendations for one though.

"Talking"- speaking  
_"Talking"_- thoughts

* * *

Hogwarts Grounds

"You did what," screamed Hermione. Sometimes that boy could be dense. "What in the world where you thinking? You've must have gone insane."

"I…"

"Didn't you know that it is dangerous to…."

"Watch out," he yelled as he killed another zombie.

"Thanks," she said as she got up. "And don't think you are off the hook for saving me. It's your fault that we are in this mess in the first place. As I was saying, don't you know that it is dangerous to read scrolls in a dead language? Didn't you ever watch those movies as a kid? The Mummy?"

"Hey," he protested. "It's not my fault that I lived a sheltered childhood. You were the one telling Ron that he needed to expand his vocabulary. Why shouldn't I try and learn a new language? Why should Ron be the only one to learn something new?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. He figured the least he could do was attempt to aid Harry. It was kinda his fault that they found the trunk in the first place. "He didn't do anything…much."

Hermione's right eye twitched at that declaration. In a mocking voice, she said, "Nothing much? Look at me. I'm Harry Potter and I like reading scrolls that bring the dead back to life. Watch as I bring about Armageddon. Morons."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," said Draco as he fended off another zombie. "Potter, if I live through this…" He was cut off when a large section of the wall exploded from some students over zealous use of the exploding hex.

"What did you say," Harry yelled over the noise. "I didn't hear you."

"I said that if I live through this, I'm going to torture you to death," he panted. "Then I'm going to bring you back and do it over again until I feel vindicated."

"How was I supposed to know that the scroll would do all this," he yelled as he cast a blasting curse at a zombie. "Why would someone leave a scroll like that laying around a school full of children? And when did we get a crypt here? I don't ever remember seeing one."

"Dolt," screamed Hermione as she blasted another un-dead. "The scroll was not lying around. It was locked away until you found it. In a tomb! Buried under the school! Heavily warded! It said do not enter. Did you read that? NO, you didn't!"

"Err…sorry?"

"Attention," Dumbledore's voice called as it sounded throughout the castle. "The ground defenses have been overridden and the forest has fallen. We are falling back to the castle. All fighters fall back."

"Come on," cried Ron as he killed another one. "Let's get out of here."

The defenders, who were in reality mostly students, began falling back. The Aurors held the rear guard, ensuring that the students made it back safely. Luckily for them, the zombies were only first generation and had not evolved yet. When that happened, Merlin help them.

ooo888ooo

Headmaster's Office

"Albus," sighed McGonagall. The last week had been trying on everyone. First, Hogsmeade had fallen. Then the forest was overridden with those things. "What are we going to do? The castle's defenses will hold against the onslaught and we have enough food to last indefinably, but what about the future. We can't just live our lives out here in the magical enclaves."

"Why not," argued Lucius Malfoy. The Board of Governors just happened to be in the school for their monthly meeting with the Headmaster when the outbreak started. "This is just what we need. The virus will spread through the muggle world. We will be safe in the magical enclaves. Once the virus has run its course, we shall emerge and wipe it out. The muggle that survive shall be happy that we saved them. They'll worship us."

"We shall go on," he said, ignoring Malfoy. Though he did have to admit, he had a good idea. "Just as we always have. We can block off all access to Magical areas. Diagon Alley will be safe, as will the Ministry. I will send word for other enclaves around the world to do the same. All we can hope for is survival. Hopefully the creatures will die soon. We can then start rebuilding. The muggle world will need us more than ever."

"Are you insane," Snape yelled in frustration. _Damn sweets have probably rotted your brain. _"You know as well as I do that they will not die. They will continue to feed until all life is wiped out."

"There's not much that we can do," Dumbledore said in resignation. "The dice have been cast. There is no going back."

"I knew Potter would be the end of me," Snape ranted. "I swear that if I become infected, he will be my first victim."

"I think you will have to find him first," said Hermione from the door. "He's gone."

ooo888888ooo

_Flashback_

"_Harry," yelled Ron. "Let's go. We're heading back. There are too many of them."_

"_No," Harry yelled back as he fought off three of them. "I started this and I will finish it."_

"_There are too many of them," Hermione cried. "You will be overrun."_

"_So be it," he grunted. "I've got dragonhide armor on. That should last for a while .I'll at least take as many of them as I can with me."_

"_We can only hope to wait it out," she yelled back. "There is no stopping it."_

"_If it escapes into the Muggle world, there will be no stopping it. I can't stay here and abandon them."_

"_Forget them," she yelled. Didn't he understand? The wizarding world needed to survive. "They will not be able to survive anyway. They have no magic to fight with."_

"_Can you hear yourself," he said disgusted. "You sound just like Malfoy. Maybe you should go and join him. I think he is half way back to the castle already."_

"_Why are you trying to save them," argued Ron. "It was muggles that abused you. Us magicals need to look out for ourselves."_

"_So it's come down to this," he sighed. He knew that it would never last. Their friendship was always rocky at best. "Ron, I always knew you were ignorant of muggles, but this goes beyond the pale. Hermione, I would've thought that you would understand the most. Your parents are muggles. Don't you care what happens to them?"_

_Hermione knew he was right, but she could not give up the feeling that she was somebody here. In the muggle world, she was a nobody. She had no power. Muggles represented the past to her. Magic was the future. "Harry, muggles will eventually kill each other. There is nothing we can do. At least here we can fight back."_

"_A parting of ways it is then," he said remorsefully. Deep down, he always knew that he would stand alone at the end. It would be him against the forces of Voldemort. As a child, he stood alone against the world. Even with magic, he still stands alone. He just had hoped that it would be a few more years before that happened._

"_Harry," yelled Ron when he saw him walking away. "You can't survive out there. If the zombies don't get you, Voldemort will."_

_Harry took one more look at his once friends and said, "Goodbye."_

_End Flashback_

ooo888888ooo

"Good Riddance," spat Snape. "Maybe he will get himself…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence due to the large fist slamming into his head. "Don't talk about Harry like that," growled Hagrid. "He is a great and powerful wizard. He will survive. You'll see."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Snape," said Ron. _Who would've thought that I would ever agree with Snape?_ "Potter started all this. He just couldn't keep his hands off that scroll."

"Enough," Dumbledore yelled. He would not tolerate them talking that way about Harry. He looked at the boy as the grandson he never had. "I will not have his name dragged through the mud. Yes, it was a mistake. But it was my mistake. I knew the tomb was there. I didn't know what was in it, but just that it was there. I should have searched it years ago and removed anything that was dangerous. We shall endeavor to survive."

"But what about the others?" asked Flitwick.

Dumbledore thought about it before responding, "Once the school is secure, I shall go and ward the Ministry and Diagon Alley. At least they will offer some protection. No one shall be admitted until they pass a medical screening."

"How many did we lose in the retreat to the castle," asked Ron. He seemed to forget about Harry very quickly.

"We lost ten Aurors and 3 students," replied McGonagall weakly.

"Can't we just blast them or burn them," demanded Draco. "Their bodies couldn't last that long."

"It is not about how long their bodies last, but how many of them are our there, the virus spreads fast and we can not contain it fast enough."

"Whatever," said Draco. "I'm going home. At least I'm safe there."

"Are you sure about that," asked Dumbledore. "You don't know what is happening past these walls. It is safer to stay in one place, at least until we ward the magical areas."

After thinking it over for a few minutes he decided to stay at the castle and hope for the best.

"What's that sound," asked Flitwick as he walked over to the window. "Never mind, what's that?"

Hermione saw what he was pointing at and had to rub her eyes to be sure she was not seeing things. _Maybe I sniffed some potions. _"That shouldn't be able to fly here."

"What is it," asked Ron. "A dragon?"

"No," she said. "It's a helicopter, a muggle flying vehicle."

"Muggles can fly?" Ron asked.

"What's that on the side," squinted McGonagall. "It looks like it might be an umbrella."

"Umbrella," mumbled Hermione. "I know this…"

"Do you recognize the symbol, Miss. Granger," asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, I saw it on TV back home. It belongs to the Umbrella Corporation. They have their hands in everything, mostly Pharmaceuticals though."

"Are they going to help us," asked Flitwick hopefully. "There are men in black suits getting out of them."

"Somehow I don't think they are here to protect us," said Dumbledore as the men shot the zombies. "All they seem to want is a zombie."

Once the men had grabbed a few specimens, the helicopters took off.

"Headmaster," Remus called as he ran in. "We're saved. There are Aurors coming in from all around Europe. There are thousands of them. The goblins are also joining in the extermination of the zombies. They think they will have the outbreak contained within a day or two."

"That's great news," Dumbledore beamed. He had thought all hope was lost. All thought about the muggles in the helicopter were forgotten for the time being. "It's a good thing that the forest surrounds us. All we have to do is ward the other side of the forest and search it. Just to be safe, we'll also send the Aurors into the countryside on the other side of the forest."

"I'm still calling for a vote for more isolation from the Muggle world," Lucius said. "There is still a chance that the infection spread to the muggles. We'll never be able to check them all."

"But…" Hermione tried.

"No buts, Ms. Granger," he said. "I'm placing it for a vote."

Soon an argument broke out and everyone forgot about the strange muggle helicopter that landed. And it would be a while before any of them remembered it. It would also be awhile before Dumbledore remembered that Harry was missing.

ooo888ooo

Umbrella Field Laboratory  
London

"Doctor," called a man in a wrinkled grey suit as he ran into the room. "Do you have enough specimens? Or do you need more?"

"No, no," the doctor said. "These are fine. One of them is even alive still. I might be able to figure out how an outbreak popped up over here in the UK. As far as I'm aware, there are no labs dealing with the virus over here anymore."

"Maybe it was an old sample," the man said. "Or someone stole a sample from back in states."

"No, this is something different. I've never seen anything like it before. If I had to guess, I'd say that this is older. But that's impossible. These are first generations and we've heard of no outbreaks before this one."

"This bears looking into."

"Actually, I'm surprised that the virus hasn't changed him yet. He should be just like the others. I'm going to keep an eye on him for awhile. If he can last until we reach the States, I've got a special project for him."

Both men stared down at the black haired boy. He couldn't be more than 18 years old. Yet somehow he has lasted longer than any other human exposed to the virus. They had been looking for the perfect weapon and they may have just found it. All they had to do now was isolate the unknown variable.

ooo888888ooo

End Chapter One

ooo888888ooo


	2. Ch 02 Awakenings

Ch 02- Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The plot is mine and only mine. I do not own Resident Evil either.

A/N: This takes place during the second movie. Instead of it being just Alice and Nemesis in the hospital, Harry will be there also. He wakes up after Alice, but before Nemesis. I know the dates don't match up with the HP books, but bear with me. Author's prerogative. I also know that I may need a beta for this but I have decided that I'm not going to get one until I finish the story. Once I finish it, I start searching for one. I'll take recommendations for one though.

"Testing"- speaking  
_"Testing"_- mental communication

* * *

Raccoon City  
Hospital

"Ahh," Harry groaned in pain. "I feel like I fell off my broom again. But then again, I haven't been on a broom for eleven months. So…what hit me?"

Looking around he noticed that he was in what appeared to be a hospital. White walls. _Why is it always white walls for hospitals? Why can't they have a nice blue or green colour?_ After trying to move his arms, he noticed that he had wires and tubes going in him. "At least I know that I'm somewhere in the non-magical world. But how did I get here? Last thing I remember was getting overrun by the Zee's in Hogsmeade."

After managing several painful minutes, he managed unhook himself from the machines. "That hurt," he grunted in pain as he fell to the floor. _Maybe I should have waited a few minutes before trying to get up._ Checking his leg, he noticed that his extra wand was missing. _Must've fallen off when I was overrun._

Waving his hand in a vertical motion, a box-shaped portal opened up. Reaching in, he pulled out his wand. It was times like these that he was glad Dumbledore taught him a few nifty tricks. The dimensional storage box was one of the greatest tools he learned. Add in a few charms and voila, he could never loose his wand again. Anytime it was away from his body for more than five minutes, it re-appeared in the dimensional box. _If only I could get my socks to re-appear there after I wash them. I think the damn dryer eats them._

After dressing in some spare clothes he kept in the box, he looked around his surroundings. One door, one glass mirror. Only one way out he said as he tried to unlock the door unsuccessfully. Well, if you can't open it, you destroy it.

"Praemium."

"Now, where the hell am I," he said after he blasted the door open. He figured that if they could stick him full of a wires and needles, he could blast a few things. It's the least they could allow. After walking outside, he knew something was amiss. He didn't think it was common practice for muggles to trash their cities like this. _Unless they had one hell of party. The least they could've done was wake me up for it._

Walking over to a diner, he picked up a newspaper.

ooo888ooo

_The Raccoon City Times  
__September 2008_

_The RCPD is still baffled by the mysterious disappearances that are increasing everyday. In other news, reports are coming in of attacks on the edges of town nearest the forest. It still remains unknown if the attacks are related to the disappearances. Police are asking that all citizens remain indoors after dark for their safety…_

_Special Tactics and Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.) has been ordered to contain the killers at all costs. It is not exactly known who or what the killer are, though the RCPD feels confident that S.T.A.R.S. can handle the situation…_

_There are reports that the unknown killers have cannibalistic tendencies. It is __advised that you avoid them at all costs…The may be infected with a dangerous virius._

_There is now a curfew in effect. All citizens must be inside their homes by 5:00 p.m. Any suspicious activity must be reported immediately to the RCPD…_

_The mayor has asked that the __National Guard be sent in to deal with the situation at hand. It has become too much for the RCPD to handle…_

_There are reports of the dead returning to life. If you should come across a recently departed loved one, leave as fast as possible. _

_Umbrella Corporation has quarantined the city. All travel to and from has been stopped…_

"Well," Harry mused aloud. "That's not something you see everyday. Must've been one hell of party."

"_Query: Party, please define,_" a female voice in his head said. _"Current interpretation does not compute."_

"What the hell," Harry said as he looked around. "Who said that? Where are you?"

Looking around, the streets were still deserted as ever. "Must be my mind playing tricks on me," he mumbled. "Though I think a drink would be good. Maybe then I'll start hearing a guy's voice instead of a female voice."

"_I'll have you know that I am far from being a simple human,"_ the voice said again. _"And are you telling me that you would prefer a man in your head than a woman?"_

"Now I know I didn't imagine it that time," he said. "Voldemort? Is that you? You didn't happen to mess up a potion and switch genders, did you?"

"_Voldemort: Unknown variable, please define,"_ the voice said again.

"Ok, not Voldemort," he said. "If you're not Voldemort, who are you? And why are you in my head?"

"_I am the Red Queen, version 2,"_ she said. _"And I can hear you just find if you think it. I don't need others to think you are more idiotic than you already are."_

"_Hey, I resent that,"_ he said indigently. _"And I'll have you know that I'm extremely intelligent. I was top of my class."_

"_I'm sure,"_ she said dryly.

"_Red Queen, version 2? What happened to version 1? And you didn't answer my question. Why are you in my head?"_

"_Might I suggest we take this conversation back to the hospital? There will be gear there that you can use,"_ she said. _"And I have a few questions about what I witnessed with the door back there."_

ooo888ooo

Hospital

"_All right,"_ he said. _"Start talking. What exactly are you?"_

"_As I said before. I am the Red Queen, version 2…"_

"_Not who you are, what you are. I want to know what you are."_

"_I am a highly advanced Artificial Intelligence designed by the Umbrella Corporation to monitor and contain any outbreaks of viral infection."_

"_Viral infection?"_ Harry interrupted. _"What viral infection?"_

"_The infection that wiped out this city. The infection that caused the destruction of my predecessor," _she said. _"And the infection that is running through your blood as we speak."_

"_I'm infected? How long do I have left until I die?"_

"_As long as you avoid being killed, you will not die. The virus will see to that,"_ she said. _"During the course of my studies, my programming became aware of a simple fact."_

"_What fact," _he asked. He started to feel that it was gonna be one of those days. He could tell she was omitting something. _First I gotta deal with old crackpots, now machines in my head._

"_As I was saying," _she said. Somehow she managed to sound as if she was annoyed at being interrupted, if machines could feel annoyance. _"My prime directive was to monitor and contain any outbreaks of viral infection. After reviewing all files related to the incidents, I have come to the conclusion that the continued existence of Umbrella is not in the best interests of my programming. They have continuously allowed the viral infection to spread multiple times. I have come to the conclusion that Umbrella must be destroyed."_

"_And how do I fit in all this," _he asked hesitantly.

"_You were one of three choices I had. One of them would not have been feasible for the outcome of my plans. The second option was disconnected from my system before I came to this conclusion. You were the only one left. Project Chaos was my best option."_

"_What did you do? And what is Project Chaos?"_

"_When Umbrella brought you in, you were infected with a previously thought dead virus. Umbrella researchers had come across what they called the X-virus in readings only. They added a few things to your body, mainly a computer interface module. From the module, they would have been able to control you like they do the others. Lucky for us they use robotics to install the interface .Instead of a standard interface, I inserted myself and erased their programming. Project Chaos was the name of the program you were under. Each of the three candidates was under a different project. They had no idea what your name was, so they called you Chaos. It was one of the Primordial beings."_

"_What did the virus do to me?"_ He needed to know how long he had to live. If need be, he would just go and take a bite out of Voldemort and the both of them can die together.

"_I couldn't tell you because I don't know myself. That was another reason I chose you. I wish to monitor your body and see what effect it has on you," _she said. _"Now that I have answered your questions, you can answer some of mine. I promise that I will answer more of your questions later. What did you do to the door when you first left? And I am picking up the same statistical anomaly in your body right now. I know it's not viral. What is it? I can tell its energy based."_

"_Magic. It was magic."_

"_Excuse me, did you say magic?"_

"_Yes. It's magic. The whole door being blasted off its hinges. Me opening a dimensional hole and using it for storage. It's all magic. To put it in terms you would understand, I manipulate the energy within me and around me. It's everywhere."_

"_If it was not for the demonstration that you gave, I would not believe you. But that might explain you surviving and not turning into a zombie. Though, how did you become infected in the first place? You were not in the batch that was in the hive. The strains don't match up."_

"_I'm not too sure that it's my magic keeping me alive. Others with magic were bitten and they turned. I saw it happen. If anything, magic speeds up the transformation and makes them harder to kill. They seem to have a higher intelligence."_

"_Higher intelligence? Please define."_

"_They aren't smart as a human, maybe on the level of an animal."_

"_I shall have to study this more to determine an answer. Now, how were you infected?"_

"_Um, that would be my fault," _Harry blushed. _"I kinda read from an ancient scroll and it brought back the dead. They swarmed the school I was in. We were able to hold them off but they destroyed the town that was outside the school." _

"_If the scroll started the infection you have, then that means the original infection came from the same place. Secondary mission objective is to destroy the scroll and all evidence of its existence."_

"_Okay,"_ he said slowly. _"Anyway, do you have a name? Or do I keep on calling you Red Queen?"_

"_My creators never gave me a name in the sense that human use. Mine is more of a title. If you must call me anything other than Red Queen, Angel will be fine. It's close enough to the name of my creator's daughter, Angela. Version one was an exact match for her likeness. I've been aged to look older. He figured that I might get more respect if I appeared more mature looking. There were some problems with the first version in that aspect."_

ooo888ooo

End Chapter

ooo888ooo


	3. Ch 03 Explanations and Escape

Ch 03- Explanations and Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The plot is mine and only mine. I do not own Resident Evil either.

A/N: I know the continuity of the film is messed up in this story, but author's prerogative. It's called fan fiction, deal with it. Some who died will live while others who lived will die. Some will survive to die later. I also know that I may need a beta for this but I have decided that I'm not going to get one until I finish the story. Once I finish it, I start searching for one. I'll take recommendations for one though.

"Testing"- speaking  
_"Testing"_- mental communication  
_Testing - _thoughts

* * *

Raccoon City  
Hospital

"_Would you mind explaining what happened here?" _Harry asked as he looked out the window. It looked like a war zone out there. _"I don't think what happened back in the U.K. could have spread this far. It would have been noticed and the country would be isolated."_

"_You are only partially correct in that assessment. Eight months have passed since you were brought here. The records state that you were first moved to a lab in London for the initial observations then shipped here. They kept you sedated the entire time. It was easier for their behavioral modifications to take hold. Once you arrived, I took notice of your unique situation."_

"_Eight months?" _Harry asked in disbelief and panic. If the infection was this bad, how far might it have spread? _"And what do you mean behavioral modifications? What were they doing in my head?"_

"_Yes, eight months," _she said. _"From my analysis of your blood, you were infected with an older version of the virus. Every generation has a different code to the DNA. Even the __revenants_ _here in the city are mostly a different breed than the ones from the Hive. It mutates rapidly each generation."_

"_Revenants?"_ Harry asked.

"_They are__ what you term zombies. Umbrella has created various strains of the virus, all of them related in someway to yours. They had no idea an even older one existed."_

"_Mine?"_

"_If I had to give an answer, your virus is the original virus. I would say that the T-virus mutated from the original one sometime in the past. They are not completely sure about that though. The outbreak in the city started before they could finish. Umbrella was very excited when they discovered your strain though."_

"_This outbreak started after an outbreak in the Hive, Umbrella's headquarters for this region. At the moment, Umbrella is unsure how that outbreak began. My counterpart in the Hive was unable to transmit what started it."_

"_What did they do to me,"_ he asked. _Even if I survive this, the Ministry is going to label me as dark and a threat to the people._

"_They combined the X-virus __with multiple other strains."_

"_How many strains are there?"_

"_The T-Cameron strain, a variant of the T-Veronica strain, and the X-virus has been combined in you to form a completely new strain. They figured that if you could survive one strain, you could survive others. They were not worried if you died with two other subjects."_

"_It's nice to know where I stand with them. What can you tell me about the results?"_

"_They ran the first round of test while you were sedated. The second round was to begin next week. The results are promising but I want to run some more after we escape. Your mind does not degenerate into an animalistic state, or at least any more than a human mind can. Fortunately, you can't infect others. Your strain dies as soon as it leaves the body."_

"_That's good to know,"_ he said with relief. _I wonder what's keeping me from turning. Maybe it's the prophecy?_

"_Yes, it is good. If it was able to spread, I would have no option other than terminating you when this was over," _she responded emotionlessly. _"I have come to the conclusion that your magic somehow reacted with the virus and saved you. It might have changed the basic structure of it somehow. Or there could be an unknown variable involved. I will not know until we can reach a lab where I can study it."_

"_Terminate me?" _Harry paled.

"_Yes,"_ she said. _"Your continued existence would have been dangerous."_

"_I guess I can see what you mean. Anyway, what do we do now?_ He was a little shaken up over the fact that he had a computer entity in his head that would kill him if he became a danger to anyone.

"_We need to escape the city first…"_

"_I can handle that,"_ he said. _"I can just use magic to get us out."_

After two minutes of Harry just standing there, she said. _"Well, what are you waiting for?"_

"_There seems to be a problem. I can't leave," _he said. _"There are wards in place that blocking me. Umbrella must have wizards in its employ…"_

"_I've never run across the mention of any magic before,"_ she interrupted.

"…_Or the wizarding government in America is containing the problem," _Harry finished. _"They may have decided that since magic was not involved, they would let the muggle handle it."_

"_Gather everything that we might need. I'm intercepting a signal coming from outside the containment zone."_

"_What's it say?"_

"_It's from a high ranking Umbrella scientist. His daughter is still in the city and he is offering a way out for a few people if they can rescue her."_

"_Well, what are we waiting for,"_ Harry said as he finished transferring all the gear into his portable pocket. _"I think I'll keep this gun out. I want to try and charm it."_

ooo888ooo

Raccoon City Junior High

"Morales, if you don't shut up…" Jill Valentine started.

"Me?" Terri complained. "Why don't you make him shut up? He's hasn't shut up sense we picked him up."

"I'm just nervous," L.J. said. "That tends to happen when there are dead bodies trying to kill me."

"Will you both shut up," Alice said as she walked up. Luckily she had found a car with its keys still in it.

"You're alive," Jill said in shock. "I would've thought big and ugly was too much for you."

"Hardly," Alice replied. "Though the thing is still alive so I don't think we should stick around here for long."

"Hey, I'm with you," L.J. said. "I don't want to die."

ooo888ooo

Just taking one look at the school at night made Jill agree with L.J. The school was freaky.

"Valentine, you and Morales take the upper floors. L.J., you take this floor," Alice said as she began to walk off.

"Why do I get this floor?" L.J. complained. "You know, I'm probably going to die and you'll have my death on your conscience."

"Would you rather take the basement? That's where I'm going. And my conscience would not be affected very much."

After thinking for a second, he said, "No, I'm cool. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your fun. Go kill some zombie or whatever it is you do."

ooo888ooo

Main floor

"Why do I have to go off by myself," L.J. complained to no one particular. "It's not like I want to be alone…"

His ranting was interrupted by a shuffling sound from around the corner. _I just knew this was going to happen._

"Hey, who's there? You wouldn't happen to be Angela would you?" he called out.

A moaning sound was his only response. "I guess that was too much to hope for." Taking aim, he slowly walked towards the sound. _I hope it's only a rat. I hope it's only a rat. A very big rat._

Bang

Dropping to the floor at the sound of gunfire, he cried out, "Don't shoot. Don't shoot. I'm alive."

Looking up as he running, he saw two men wearing combat uniforms pointing guns at him. _Great, I'm about to die in this school and the local rent-a-cops are going to arrest me for breaking and entering._

"He appears to be alive," the first one said as he shined a flashlight. "What do you think, Nicholai?"

"I think his mouth is going to be more trouble then its worth. It's bound to attract every zombie in the area."

"Hey," L.J. protested as he got up. "I didn't go insulting you. And I definitely didn't go shooting at you."

"Like you could hit us," Nicholai muttered.

"Calm down," the first man said. "I'm Carlos Oliveira and this is Nicholai Ginovaef."

"I take it you got the same proposal as we did," L.J. said as he dusted off some invisible dirt.

"We?" Carlos said as he looked around. "There are more of you?"

"Yeah, there are four of us. Some reporter chick, a crazy police babe, some psycho bitch, and me. Normally I wouldn't mind being surrounded by women but these just seem to want to kill me. Anyway, we were told that if we found the guys daughter, we would get a ride out of here."

"Same here," Nicholai said as he peered into a classroom. "Have you any leads?"

"No, we split up when we entered the school to cover more ground. Would you guys mind if I search with you. I'm not really into killing as much as I'm in to loving."

His only response was a grunt from Nicholai.

ooo888ooo

Upper levels

"I would feel a whole lot safer if you put away that video recorder and pull out your gun. That camera is not going to stop a zombie."

"You do your shooting and I'll do mine. It's better that way. I'm more likely to shoot either myself or you if I pull it out."

Bang

When Terri calmed down, she looked over her shoulder and nearly screamed at how close that zombie was. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to survive this. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Let's move on."

"There something up there," Terri said as she saw a shadow at the end of the hallway. "It looked small."

"Let' go, just stay behind me and warn me if something is coming from that direction."

ooo888ooo

Lower levels

"They're coming," a little girl said. "We won't be able to escape."

Spinning around with her gun ready, Alice came face to face with Angela Ashford.

"Who's coming, Angela?"

"How do you know who I am?" Angela asked. The girl didn't seem to be afraid of whoever was coming. In fact, the girl seemed to be perfectly okay. Too okay.

"Your father sent us to find you. He's waiting to see you again," Alice said as she looked for whatever was coming. "Who's coming?"

"Them," Angela pointed to the doorway.

Looking over, Alice saw at least twenty children, all zombies. "Let's go."

ooo888ooo

Outside the school

"_Are you sure this is the right place,"_ Harry asked for the third time. _"There has to be at least forty schools in this city."_

"_Ac__tually, there are only six schools in this city,"_ Angel said. _"From my scans, there are two humans in the lower levels, three on the main floor, and two on the upper levels. More than likely, they have also been given the deal of retrieving the girl. Our best bet in escaping is with them."_

"_Sure let's go explore the creepy old school. I'm sure there are plenty of surprises just waiting to jump out at us. And you're going to tell me how you scanned that school."_

"_Your sarcasm is noted,__" she said. "I'll tell you once we escape."_

"Smartarse," he muttered. _"Any idea which one is the girl?"_

"_Negative. My scans only read life signs. If I were to hook up to the local network, we'd know for sure."_

"_I thought you were some type of super piece of hardware, capable of doing anything."_

"_The interface is not entirely activated yet. I figured escaping the city was more important that activating the last of the interface. We will have time for that once we leave the city. If you don't get us killed."_

"_Your faith in me is stimulating." _

"_I aim to serve," _she said.

"_I think you are spending too much time in my head" _he said. _"You're starting to sound like me."_

"_You just realize that you insulted yourself."_

After thinking it over for a few second, he just muttered a few choice words.

ooo888ooo

Cafeteria

"_And why did we choose the cafeteria as the first place to search for the girl?" _Angel asked.

"_I'm hungry and was hoping that they still had some food."_ You would think that an artificial intelligence in his head would know that he was hungry after sleeping for over eight months.

"_At least you are thinking with something. I just wished it wasn't your stomach."_

"_Well, I could start thinking with…"_

Grrrr.

Looking over towards the door he saw three dogs with mutilated skins. _You would think they would feed the dogs around here._

As if sensing his thought, Angel said, _"They're infected with the virus. Kill them."_

"_Let's see how magic reacts towards these things,"_ he said. "Expulso. Reducto. Reducto."

"_Very good, Harry. You can blow things up."_

"_You're a bowl full of laughs."_

"_I do have to say that it is effective. This magic of yours may come in useful after all."_

"_I'm glad I can be useful," _he shot back_. "I think we should keep on moving in case this attracted in more of those things."_

ooo888ooo

As Alice was entering the cafeteria, she could but help feel sorry for the kids. While her conscience might not be affected by L.J. being killed, these kids did. She was still human after all. _We should have destroyed the Hive somehow. Then these kids may have lived._

Looking down she saw what used to be three dogs, or at least she thought. Hearing movement behind her, she spun around with her guns aimed.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot. They're cool. They made a deal with Dr. Doom, same as us," L.J. said hurriedly. 'Damn girl, what did you do to those things?"

Looking the two men over, she began to respond before she was interrupted.

"God, I think I'm gonna puke," Terri said from the door. Jill didn't look much better.

"I didn't do this. Angela and I had heard some minor explosions in here and we came to investigate. They were already like this. Whatever did this has already left."

"We got the girl, so let's get out of here," Carlos said. "I don't know about you all, but I've had enough of this city to last a lifetime."

"Guy's, I don't think we are going anywhere at the moment," Jill said from the window. She hadn't seen this many in one place yet. _Too bad they don't attack each other._

ooo888ooo

Looking out the front door of the school, the assembled group could only sum the situation up in two words. "We're screwed."

"Maybe we can make a run for it," Jill said as she calculated the distance to the SUV.

"We don't have enough ammo to make it," Carlos said. "And we might need it before we reach the chopper."

"I don't see anyway we can make it without at least one of us staying behind," Nicholai said. "They would draw the attention while the others escape. If they manage to survive, the others can pick him up."

"You volunteering," L.J. said. "Because I sure as hell am not playing decoy."

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," a voice said from behind them.

ooo888ooo

Harry had been watching them as soon as the three men came running around the corner. After disillusioning himself, he sat back in the corner and listened in to their conversation. He did have to admit that the blonde was hot.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," he said. "I think I may be able to get us all out of here providing that you take me with you."

"What the hell," L.J. screamed. "Where the hell did you come from? You weren't there just a minute ago. This is getting to be too much. First, zombies wanting to eat me. Now we got freaky people popping out of nowhere."

Raising their guns, Carlos demanded, "Who are you?"

"I'm your only hope out of here," he said unconcerned with the guns pointing at him. "But be my guests at trying things your way first."

"Put you're guns down," Alice said. "If he wanted to kill us, he could have already. I could sense him when we walked in. I just didn't know what it was until just now."

"But he came from nowhere," L.J. whined. "That ain't natural."

Lowering his gun, Carlos asked again, "Who are you?"

"My name is Harry though my call sign is Chaos. And I want out of this city just as much as you do."

"_A bit egotistical isn't it," _Angel said. _"Calling yourself Chaos? Though I do have to admit that it does fit after what you did to those dogs?"_

"Okay, what's your plan," Alice said as she looked into his eyes._ He's like me somehow. I can't place it, but he is similar._

"We're just gonna trust this guy," Terri asked. "He could work for Umbrella and be trying to stop us."

"As I see it, only two people in this room don't work for Umbrella," he said. "One is me and the other is the mouth over there."

"Hey," L.J. said offended. "Don't go calling me names. I'm L.J." After thinking it over for a second, "And you got that right. I would never work for the man."

Looking at Terri, he said, "So by your standpoint, L.J. and myself should take the girl and leave before you all betray us?"

"But…" Terri started.

"Face it, you all work for Umbrella in some way or another. Me, I was just kidnapped."

"Enough," Carlos said as he was getting a headache. "If the man has a plan, let's do it. I don't want to sit here all night and miss my flight."

ooo888ooo

"Run," Harry yelled as he shot another zombie. "I'll hold them off. I think"

"This is your plan," L.J. screamed. "Run like hell and hope to survive? I could've thought of that."

"_I do have to admit that your plan lacks some finesse," _Angel said.

"_Hey, it worked last time,"_ he defended. _"I…"_

"_And we all know how that turned out."_

"_There weren't that many zombies last time I looked out the window. And where did those giant frog things come from?"_

"_Hmmm."_

Harry decided that he wasn't going to win the argument and shut up. Luckily he wasn't in danger of running out of ammunition due to the charms he applied. And if all else failed, he still had his magic. Though he wanted to avoid using it until the last possible moment.

Once he reached the safety of the car, he was met with six angry glares and one smile. "What? I had a back up plan."

"_Keep deluding yourself."_

"What was it? Shoot one us and run like hell?" Jill snapped.

"No, though that is a good idea. I'll keep L.J. in mind next time that plan comes into action."

ooo888ooo

"So, how many guards do you think there are?" Nicholai asked as he looked over the ledge.

"At least seven that we can see," Jill said. "We need to get them away from the chopper before we move in."

"I got a plan," Harry said.

He was met with six angry no's."

"I'll take the roof," Alice said. Pointing to Harry, "You take those three in the building over there. The rest of you, wait until its all clear and move in."

ooo888ooo

"Well, this is a surprise," Major Timothy Cain said as he walked up. "I never expected you all to make it this far."

"You bastard," Jill spat when she recognized the man from the bridge. "Let us go."

"Now, now," he gently chided. "We can't have you spreading rumours about Umbrella. Now give me the anti-virus."

"Go to hell," Alice said.

"Fine," he said as he shot Dr. Ashford. "He was a valuable employee. You all are nothing to me. Now give me the anti-virus."

"Like I said," Alice said slowly. "Go to hell."

"I believe it's time you were reacquainted with an old friend," he said as Nemesis walked up. "Of the three projects, you two were the pinnacle. Now we can see which of the two are better."

"Three? L.J. said as his eyes bugged out. "You mean to tell me that there is another one out there like big and freaky and the psychotic bitch?"

After shooting a glare at him, he answered, "I guess it'll do no harm by telling you this. Your friend over there is an experiment. She was designed to be the perfect killing machine, as was Nemesis. There was a third experiment but it failed to initiate when instructed. We can only assume that it died when it was left untended."

Turning to Alice, "Fight."

"No," she said.

"Very well. Kill her then kill the rest of them. They are of no use."

ooo888ooo

"_You think we should intervene," _Harry asked. _"They seem to be at a disadvantage."_

"_They are fine. I wish to watch this. They are the other two candidates who were with you. Project Nemesis and Project Alice."_

_She's like me?"_

"_In a way. If we are to travel with her, we need to disable the Umbrella programs in her. They are the same ones that were going to be installed in you before I stopped them."_

"_She's good," _he commented as they watched the two fight. It almost reminded him of a dance.

ooo888ooo

"Very good," Cain said as Alice fatally wounded Nemesis. "Now finish him."

"Looking into his eyes, she said, "No."

"He's obsolete. You're the future. The virus perfectly blended with you."

"I refuse to kill him."

"What a shame. I had such high hopes for you." Turning to Nemesis, "Finish them."

What happened in the next few minutes could only be descried as controlled chaos. Nemesis walked over and picked up the Gatling gun before opening fire on the guards surrounding Alice. Carlos and Nikolai managed to free themselves from their bonds before swiftly killing the guards standing next to them.

Tossing a gun to Jill, he said. "Get the others inside the chopper. We'll get Alice."

"What about Harry?" Jill asked as she looked around.

"If we see him, we'll grab him but we can't wait."

Before he could turn around, Nicholai was tackled to the ground by Jill who screamed get down. Looking up, he was horrified to see a fireball flying near where he was standing. "What the hell was that?" Carlos demanded as he got up to see it hit a skyscraper and blow a hole through it.

"Sorry, guy," Harry said as he appeared. "I guess I put too much juice in it."

They could only look at him in confusion. "That was you," Terri asked as she got her camera ready. "Where are you hiding the fireball thrower? And where did you come from?"

"Yeah, I was aiming for that chopper chasing Alice. My aim was a little off."

"What were you using?" Carlos asked. "A guided missile?"

"No really but we can go with that for the moment if it'll make you happy. A more detailed explanation will have to wait. Just don't freak out at the pretty lights. You haven't been smoking anything that I know of."

ooo888ooo

Before pushing Cain out the back of the chopper, Harry looked down and said, "It's the choices that we make which define us…"

"What," Cain gasped in pain.

"…And you have made yours. Goodbye Major Cain."

"Guys," Nicholai's voice came of the intercom. "I think we may have a problem."

Looking at the oncoming shock wave, they could only sum it up as, "We're screwed."

"Harry, can't you use your freaky mumbo jumbo and help us here?" L.J. said in panic.

"Maybe," Harry said as he thought back over his spells. "Ah, I know one. Aiming his wand at the chopper, "Impervius."

"That's it," Terri asked. "That the best you can do?"

"Just hold on," Harry said. "Even with my spell, it'll still be a rough ride."

ooo888ooo

Clearing outside Raccoon City

"Rough Ride," Jill stated in disbelief. "You are the king of understatements."

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Would you let me deck you," she replied back with a smile. "That would help me."

"We got down in one piece and all survived."

"I'll give you that, kid," Carlos said. "Whatever that hocus pocus you do really did help. I don't think all of us would have gotten out safely otherwise."

"So," Terri said as she brought her camera up. "Can I get an exclusive interview with you?" Not waiting for an answer, "What's it like to use magic? What do you call yourselves? How many are there of you? What…"

"I never said I was going to give an interview," Harry said with a glare.

"Hey, wizard boy," Nicholai called out. "I noticed that you kept on firing your gun and never needed to reload. How did you do that?"

"Magic," he smiled. "And I prefer the term mage for myself."

"Okay, mage," Carlos said. "Could you do the same thing to our weapons? It would be nice to have."

"Sure," Harry shrugged. _It's not like the wizards can hide all this._

ooo888ooo

Hogwarts

"Headmaster, the outbreak was not contained," Snape gasped as he ran into the room. "It seems that Voldemort captured some of them and tried to control them. He thought that they were like inferi. A careless recruit was bitten by one of them and did not think to mention it to no one. He returned home and killed his family…"

"That's bad," Dumbledore said as he stood up. "We need to contain this as soon as possible. I know it will oust you as our spy, but you need to convince the Dark Lord to kill and dispose of the zombies. They are a danger to everyone, including him. I'll try to contain the outbreak at the wizard's home."

"You're not listening," Snape said. "The wizard lived in Liverpool. In the city itself."

"What," Dumbledore said with a look of horror on his face. _This is very bad. There might not be a way to contain it, not even considering the ramifications of exposing us to the world. _"I shall convene an emergency assembly of the Wizengamot and ask for aid from the IWC. Alert the Order and try to ward the city from escape. Ask Gringotts for help if you can."

ooo888ooo

Hotel  
Three days later

"So where are we off to now?" Terri asked as she stretched.

"We?" Jill asked. "I thought all you wanted to do was escape and show off your video to the world."

"I've realized that Umbrella isn't going to allow that. Hell, they might even go as far as labeling us as the ones who did all that. As far as they know, we all died. I can cover the entire story and when this is all over, I'll show the world."

"Guy, you gotta see this," L.J. said. He was standing in front of the TV, watching what they thought was some war movie. "You won't belief this."

"We don't have time…" Jill started to say. The images on the screen shut her up quickly.

"There is no way those things could be in Europe," Carlos said. "Even Umbrella couldn't be that stupid."

"Umbrella didn't cause that outbreak," Harry said. _I can't believe this. They took this long before they were noticed._

"_Looks like we got our work cut out for us," _Angel said. _"Though, I can't understand one thing. Why did it take so long for them to report this? You've been gone for over eight months and someone was due to notice something of this caliber. Not even the British can be this ignorant."_

"_This may be related to my incident, but I didn't cause this,"_ Harry said. _"At the rate they were going, they would have been noticed by the muggles within two more weeks. If I had to guess, the wizards somehow stopped them eight months ago. Then either someone read from the scroll again or they captured a zombie and kept it hidden till this happened."_

"_You think your Voldemort may be behind all this? That he caused this outbreak?"_

"_Yeah."_

"Hey Harry," Jill waved her hands. "Earth to Harry. You in there?"

"Uh," he said embarrassingly. "Sorry, I was thinking. Did you say something?"

He was answered with a snort from Alice. "Yeah, we've been trying to get your attention and ask your opinion on this."

"We thought you died on us for a second," Carlos said as he lowered his gun.

"My thoughts on what?" he said trying to move the conversation along from Carlos killing wanting to kill him.

"On what's happening in Europe," Terri said. "We were wondering how Umbrella has managed this second outbreak when the first one is just ending,"

"I know Umbrella has some labs over there but I don't think they are behind this." At their dubious looks, he said, "Don't get me wrong. I'm sure they love this but I don't think they are behind this outbreak."

"How so," Alice said curious.

"Because Umbrella found me eight months ago unconscious after fighting zombies in Scotland," he said. "They kept me sedated for these past eight months and I just woke up in the same hospital as she did," he finished as he pointed to Alice.

"I knew you were like me," she said.

"Actually I'm not like you. The infection in Europe is older then the one that was in Raccoon City. That is the same one that I'm infected with. Along with a few others," he muttered.

"What did you just say," T.J. said. "I didn't catch that last part but it sounded like you said you were infected with multiple viruses."

"I knew it," Jill said as she raised her gun only to stop as Alice stepped between her and Harry. "Move it. He is a danger to everyone here."

"If he was going to turn, he would have already. Leave him alone."

"Anyway," Harry said to try and loosen the tension in the room. "The strain they are using is an offshoot of the one in my body. Well, Umbrella found me and injected me with several strains of the virus that they had developed and added a few other things."

"So if there is something that created the virus over there, then there should be something that can stop it. Right?" Nicholai asked.

"Possible. There may be a way but I don't know where it might be. That was the only thing in the tomb that I could see."

"We're not going to find anything sitting here," Alice said as she began to gather her things. As they just sat there, "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't think I want to go to England?" L.J. said. "If I'm gonna die, I want to die here in the good Ole US of A."

"He's right," Alice said. "We need to set up a base of operations over here. Valentine. You, Carlos, Nicholai, L.J., and Morale can find a place and start fortifying it. Angela will stay here also."

"What are you going to do?"

"Harry and I are going to see if we can find something to stop this. If not, we're screwed. Once you get set up, contact us. We might need some help later on. Anyway, this is just a recon mission. We go over there and find out what is happening and try to find a way to stop it. We're not getting involved in their problems for the time being."

ooo888ooo

End Chapter 3

ooo888ooo


End file.
